clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zürich
Zürich or in English, Zurich, is a major city tucked into the mountains of Freezeland. It is home to 1.68 Million Penguins. History Swiss Ninja, a relative of Sensei founded this city. He made the city in honor of Icecei, one of The Three Masters. He built many beautiful buildings and houses in the middle of a forest right next to Zürich See, or Lake Zurich in English. The Limmat River runs through the city from Lake Zürich. When more penguins came to live there, he made the city bigger. The City was built with the help of penguins from Club Penguin. Swiss Ninja allowed those penguins to live there. The new city attracted more penguins to live in the magnificent city. Sections of the City The city was made in two major sections, the Old City section, and the New City Section. there are sections in these sections. Other Sections of the City *Dietlikon *Dubendorf *Egetswill *Gerlisberg *Glattbrugg *Halisberg *Kloten *Neugut Dubendorf *Opficon *Rumlang *Ruti *Stettbach *Wallisellen *Watt *Zürich Airport (ZRH) City Life Penguins of all colors live in Zürich, like most of Sensei's Family. Any penguin visiting the city will receive great expectations. All citizens are friendly, hotels are all rated five stars, and the scenery is breathtaking. In the Old City section, there are beautiful cobblestone streets, old fasioned styled houses & buildings, and beautiful stores. (Lord) Swiss Ninja was later dubbed as the lord of the city. Exports (Things made in Zürich) *Chocolate *Cheese *Milk *Cream Soda *Clothes *Clocks *Watches *Hot Dogs *Bratwurst *Weinersnitzel Economy This is the percentage of jobs penguins have in Zürich. *2% Agriculture (Farming) *48% Industry (Buisnesses) *50% Services (Factories, Stores, Resteraunts) Currency Zürich has the same currency that all of Freezeland has. There are metal mines 10 miles away that help mint coins. They don't make paper money. Language The official languages of Zürich is English and Penguinian. However, some penguins speak Leet there. Transportation *Bus- the Trans-Zürich Bus Chain is widely common and it can get you from one side of the city to another. *Train- the Swiss Ninja Express is common and can transport anyone anywhere around Freezeland and the USA. It can directly go to Saint Moritz and Bern. *Tram- the tram can take you anywhere in Zürich and is used commonly. *Airplane- Zürich Airport (International) it is in the middle of the city. It can take you anywhere that has an airport. You can find more info about the airlines and destinations at Zürich Airport. The Sister Cities Saint Moritz and Bern are Zürich's sister cities. They are all part of the United Cities of Swiss Ninja or UCSN - an orginization. Places That Tourists Should See The City has lots to see. There are endless places, but here are very inportant places. *'Keukenhof Castle' - the home of Swiss Ninja, Tours are available every Tuesday. *'Mount Matterhorn' - The tallest mountain in the Mammoth Mountain Range, it is visible from Zürich. Places to Eat There are many good Resteraunts in Zürich, but most of them have only one branch. Here are some resteraunt branches in Zürich. Resteraunts That Have a Branch in Zürich *McDoodle's *Burger Khan *Frys Chalet - Fancy Resteraunt *EFF *Taco Ball Villains *Mabel - is banned from Freezeland and strictly prohibited in all of Zürich. *Str00del Force The City's Anthems Video:Star Wars- The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme)|Zürich's Triumph & Royal Entry Theme - The Imperial March Video:Queen - 'Don't Stop Me Now'|Zürich's National anthem - Don't Stop Me Now See Also *Saint Moritz *Bern *Swiss Ninja *United Cities of Swiss Ninja Category:UCSN Category:Rooms Category:cities